pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Dokaknel
'''Dokaknel '''is the faster, stronger version of Zaknel. It is a part of the Kunel family. Physically, the only differences that Dokaknel has from Zaknel is that it has green eyes and mostly harpoon-like weapons sticking out of its back (compared to the orange-eyed, tree-covered Zaknel). In Patapon, Dokaknel usually drops Level 2-4 vegetables. In Patapon 2, a Guddorian is possible. Beating the level 3 version of Dokaknel will make him drop "Dokaknel's Fang". At around level five, Dokaknel drops the Storm Miracle in Patapon 2. Missions Patapon *Guardian of Knell- Dokaknel is fought here for the PonPata song. Patapon 2 *Defenders of Kunekunel- This is an optional boss mission. Dokaknel will occasionally drop a special item exclusive to him, known as Dokaknel's Fang. *Dokaknel Battle Egg- Dokaknel can be fought in the Patagate for special masks. Patapon 3 DLC *(Boss Battle) Dokaknel- Dokaknel is fought only in a DLC mission. Attacks Body Slam Dokaknel looks forward, straightening his body, and then slams down on your Patapons. The PonPata song will avoid this attack with little difficulty, however, the ChakaChaka song won't be effective, since it doesn't reduce much of the damage. Scorching Breath Dokaknel curls up into a backwards S, then breathes a wave of fire on your Patapons. The animation is similar to Slam, but Dokaknel will face forwards and tap its back with its tail when about to use Fire Breath. The PonPata song can help, but it is better to use the ChakaChaka song, or the DonDon song in Patapon 2 and Patapon 3. This attack does moderate damage and can ignite its victims, so stay clear if you've got Rarepons weak to fire. If your Patapons are set alight, use the DonChaka song if you have it (Patapon 2 and 3 only). Worm Earthquake Dokaknel comes out of the ground and thrashes itself on the ground creating a giant earthquake, damaging any grounded Patapon and will smash your Toripon to the ground if they get too close. This attack does moderate damage. The ChakaChaka song is recommended in Patapon, but in Patapon 2 and 3, the DonDon song will obviously avoid all damage. Don't consider using PonPata for all three games, as no matter how far you are, it will still hurt your Patapons, because the earthquake reaches even beyond the maximum retreat range of PonPata. If you can't stay clear of the attack and got Staggered or Tumbled, use DonChaka if you have it (Patapon 2 and 3). Worm Wheel In Patapon 2 and 3, Dokaknel will partly burrow itself, then move towards your Patapons in a motion similar to a wheel. This attack does major-fatal damage. The DonDon song is the only song that can block this attack. However, It is VERY risky to use the jump move in later stages, because it would deal fatal damage to Hatapon. Delay your jump move, and you can probably miss the fatal attack. Dokaknel is immune to stagger during this move- and if fatal damage is done to it during the attack, it will finish before dying. Trivia * The horn on Dokaknel's head can be broken, and will occasionally drop rare items. If the horn is cracked, then the damage dealt to that area is increased. *Dokaknel's Fang is a Super Unique Spear in Patapon 3, but you don't really need to confront Dokanel to obtain it. In Patapon 2 however it is Dokaknel exclusive weapon. *While Zaknel is covered in what seems to be trees, Dokaknel is covered in weapons, showing that he had experienced more battles and victories. **The weapons that cover Dokaknel are harpoon-like *Defeating Dokaknel and Zaknel are the only way to get Guddorian, as Fah Zakpon's minigame only provides 1-4 tier vegetables. Video es:Dokaknel Category:Bosses Category:All-Game Boss Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 1 Enemies Category:Patapon 2 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 DLC